


Father's Day

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [46]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Men Crying, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: (Y/N) and Alyson surprise Alan with the best Father's Day to date.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Child, Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Aly, wake up, Darling," (Y/N) whispers in her ear as she's bent over her daughter.

"Hmmm," Alyson groans as she stretches her tiny body in all directions.

(Y/N) switches the bedside lamp on and waits a few seconds for Alyson to adjust to the light before starting to open the pastel pink curtains.

"Horsey, Mumma?" Alyson's tiny voice calls from where she's balancing on top of the edge of her bed, her arms reached out to her mother.

(Y/N) turns around and chuckles at her daughter's silly requests. She backs up and lets Alyson hook her arms around her neck from behind before lifting the three-year-old onto her back.

"You know, one of these days Mumma won't be able to play horsey, sweethe-- ugh, you're choking me!"

Alyson giggles as (Y/N) makes a fake choking noise before adjusting her small grip.

"Shhh, don't wake Daddy. We don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh, yeah. Okay," Alyson whispers into her mother's ear from behind.

(Y/N) softly makes her way down the wooden stairs, her heart beating frantically as she thought she was about to miss a step mid-way down.

 _That would've been a terrible fall,_ she thinks to herself.

She switches on the light, illuminating the white and caramel wood kitchen before placing Alyson down on the island countertop.

She quickly gathers ingredients from the fridge and pantry, laying everything out on the counter within Alyson's reach.

"Okay, my little baker, are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Chef!" Alyson whispers enthusiastically, much to (Y/N)'s delight.

They hum along to the dreadfu _l_ _Baby Shark_ melody as Alyson carefully helps to measure out ingredients for crepes.

(Y/N) constantly turns around to check on Alyson where she's seated on the island still, before turning around to flip over crepes.

"You think Daddy will like it?" She asks as (Y/N) starts to cut the tops off the glistening red strawberries.

"Daddy appreciates everything that comes from someone he cares about, sweetheart. Daddy will absolutely _love_ it," she pecks Alyson on her forehead before placing a small piece of the strawberry in the child's mouth.

"Okay, what's the one rule after we bake?" (Y/N) reminds her daughter as she places the steel dome over the crepes to keep them warm.

"Clean up before leaving!"

She chuckles, "That's exactly right. If you would be so kind, Aly, please can you gather all the utensils for Mumma?"

Within a few minutes, (Y/N) has the dishwasher loaded up and all the countertops cleaned. She high-fives her daughter before starting to set everything up on a large white wooden tray.

"Oh, don't forget his gift," Alyson reminds as she spots the big blue _Happy Father's Day_ gift bag in the supply closet.

(Y/N) wanted to hide it in the pantry but knowing how many frequent visits Alan makes in there, she chose to settle on the supply closet knowing he barely ever goes in there.

"Do you think you can carry it and then Mumma will carry the food?"

"I can try," Alyson says beaming with joy knowing that she'll have the honourable job of carrying her father's gift.

"You still okay there?" (Y/N) calls down next to her as she carefully makes her way up another step.

"Hm-hm," Alyson huffs as she drags the slightly heavy bag up a step.

"Almost there, darling," her mother encourages.

She sets the tray on her side of the bed before walking over to the other side to a softly snoring Alan. She admires the way he's able to just pass out at the end of every day like he has no thoughts keeping him awake.

"Darling, we have a surprise for you," she softly runs her hand over his warm arm causing his eyes to flutter open.

A tired smile appears on his face before he takes a large inhale of breath and sits up in bed.

"Daddy, you're awake!" Alyson pulls herself onto his side of the bed as the older man rubs the sleep out of his eyes, blinking a few times to attain focus.

"I am now," he laughs before Alyson bombards his neck with multiple tickling kisses, similar to what Alan always does to her.

"What is all this?" He looks to his right where the tray is on the bed.

A plate filled with a large stack of warm crepes, cut up strawberries, sliced peaches, whipped cream, scrambled eggs, tomato sauce, Marmite, three glasses of orange juice, and one cup of steaming coffee.

(Y/N) takes off her red silk robe, leaving her in only her matching red silk pajama set, before lifting the tray and setting it on her lap as she cozies up in the bed.

"This smells absolutely divine. Did you make all of this?" He looks down at Alyson still in his lap.

She nods her head enthusiastically, "Mumma helped me!"

"Well, it's wonderful, thank you," he leans down and places a kiss on Alyson's forehead.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something," she quickly hops off the bed, her tiny feet pattering as she runs across the wooden floor, out the door.

With Alyson gone, Alan takes the opportunity to properly thank his wife.

He leans over, careful not to spill any of the food in her lap, his hand coming up to cup her jaw as he places a heated kiss on her slightly parted lips. Leaving her in no doubt of what they'd be doing if Alyson was still asleep.

"Thank you for last night," he breathes as he pulls away, staring into her chocolate orbs.

"Pleasure is all mine. See it as an early Father's Day present. Although, I'm still a little sore in places this morning."

"Sorry," his features soften with a smile before he kisses her again, this time slipping his tongue cheekily inside her.

"Got it!" Alyson calls out as she runs back into the room.

Both adults pull away as they watch her crawl onto the foot of the bed with her ever-present companion.

"Oh, Paddington, really?" (Y/N) mumbles under her breath at Alan as she hands him his cup of coffee which he places on his bedside table after taking a long sip.

"How long until she weens off him?" He whispers back before smiling up at his daughter.

"Sheila told me Amy Jane didn't let go of that stuffed pink rabbit of hers until she was eleven."

"Happy years ahead," he calls out before taking another sip of his coffee.

He looks over at (Y/N) as he places the cup back down, "You're not having any coffee today?"

"No, I'm alright, thanks."

They proceed to each grab a plateful of crepes, eggs, and fruits. Alan offers Alyson a torn-off piece of his crepe after believing hers _doesn't taste the same as Daddy's_. Within thirty minutes, the trio has finished eating.

Alyson crawls over to her mother and whispers in her ear, "Don't forget Daddy's gift."

"No we won't," she whispers back. "How about you bring it over here while I put the food away?"

Alyson hops off the bed as Alan helps her to place all the plates back onto the tray then offers to move the tray on top of the dresser across the room.

He settles back into bed as he watches his wife help Alyson drag the large gift bag onto the bed. The small child kneels in front of both parents as her eagle eyes track Alan's every move.

"Go on, open it up," (Y/N) encourages him happily.

He digs into the large bag and pulls out his favourite bag of crisps, two Yorkie bars, a new blue silk tie, a fresh set of white handkerchiefs with an A embroidered in gold in the corner, a shaving kit, three theater tickets, and a navy blue knee blanket for cold nights in front of the telly.

"Don't forget the cards," Alyson reminds, helping him pull out two cards - one regular sized one in a purple envelope, and one enormous one in a red envelope.

"Open Mummy's first," she instructs, clutching at Paddington.

Alan carefully pushes his forefinger under the envelope seal and tears it open.

"Oh, it's beautiful," he breathes. "Did you draw this?" His voice is soft, barely a whisper as he looks over at his wife.

She nods her head shyly before smiling, "Hm-hm."

He runs his fingers over the soft watercolour and coloured pencil sketch on the front of the white card. A drawing of a garden setting - much like the garden he admired at the Palace of Versailles when they visited it last year.

Alan has always had a love for gardens and gardening. He loves seeing the beauty of such delicate flowers growing on their own, only by the help of rain and sun. He's forever wanted his own garden but since they're living in a city with little to no yard space, they settled on this flat which includes a terrace and garden square.

Ah, the garden square. Where he can go for hours to read or tend to the vast amount of lavender plants that occupy the space, their sweet scent hanging low in the air. It's his favourite place to go in order to relax and break away from the city bustle.

He opens the card and reads -

_Alan, love,_

_You have been a wonderful father to Alyson these past three years, and an even more wonderful husband to me for the past ten. Seeing you with Alyson, teaching her life skills, playing with her, putting her to bed, kissing her... It's a warming sight to see and I am so thankful to have chosen you as my partner._

_If our actions do not show it, I hope you still know how much we appreciate all that you do for us. Thank you for always being kind and always going out of your way to help us and to provide for us._

_You give so much of yourself to Alyson - your love, time, wisdom, and guidance. Today is your day to be appreciated for all you do for us._

_Thank you for being a wonderful father and a loving husband._

_Happy Father's Day._

He places the card back into the envelope before wiping at his wet cheeks.

"Aw, darling," (Y/N) coos as she reaches over to him and envelopes him in a hug.

He pulls away and places a kiss on her lips, his earlier coffee, and salty tears now a distinctly evident taste.

"Now Alyson's," she lets Alyson hand him the large card again.

He opens it up to reveal an elaborate pop-up roller-coaster with bears, no doubt Paddington in her mind. Alyson knows how much her father loves roller-coasters.

"Woah!" He exclaims in delight, appreciation all the cut-out work, and elaborate design that went into making such a card.

"Do you see that?" He says as he points out all the details to Alyson. 

"Look at this whole family of bears. Look at all these activities they're partaking in," he points at the water slide going down the roller-coaster, the different ladders, the lemonade stand, and the swimming pool at the bottom.

"It's amazing how they did that," (Y/N) adds.

"And this is Mummy and that is you, Daddy, and this is me and Paddington," Alyson points out with her tiny tubby finger.

"What does it say, Daddy?"

"It says," he starts, "Have fun. Hope your Father's Day is the best one ever assembled. We heart Dad."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you very much, sweet pea," he leans forward and scoops her up in a hug.

"I appreciate both your and Mummy's efforts and hard work that went into my breakfast and gifts, thank you," he pulls them both in for a group hug.

"Well, you do have one more gift," (Y/N) announces before getting off the bed and walking into her closet.

"You bought Daddy another gift?" Alyson asks confused not having know there was another gift.

"Well, I assembled this on Friday before we went to go get Daddy's real present on Saturday," she walks back into the room with a small black gift bag.

"Here you go," she hands him the gift bag before settling back into the bed.

He removes the black and white decorative paper before opening a piece of white paper. He frowns before placing it on the bed and going for the card.

Alyson picks up the white A4 paper and looks confused at the numbers and plus signs.

Alan stills his motions, (Y/N) intently watching his every move as she holds her breath. He turns his head away from them, covering his wet eyes with his free hand.

(Y/N) smiles a small smile before rubbing his arm gently. Confused, Alyson takes the card that Alan had dropped on the bed and looks at it.

 _Let's be honest. We made a really really ridiculously good looking baby three years ago,_ it reads on the front.

She opens it up, _Let's hope the next one is just as good looking as Alyson. Congratulations, darling._

_Happy Father's Day._

"What does it say?" She mumbles quietly under her breath as she closes the card back up.

"Al?" (Y/N) asks as she scoots closer to him.

He turns to her and buries his face in her neck as he envelopes her tightly, chuckling. She rests her hand on his back as she gently soothes him.

"Is Daddy sad?" Alyson asks slightly frightened.

"No, sweet pea, Daddy is extremely happy," he sniffs before smiling a big smile as he faces his daughter again.

"Here, wipe your snot," Alyson tells him as she hands him a Kleenex from his bedside table.

He blows his nose loudly before turning to (Y/N) who is now looking at the white page. The page that turns out to be the results from her blood work indicating a positive pregnancy.

"When did you find out?"

"Only on Friday, that's why I've been smiling so much over the weekend. I've wanted to tell you ever since I found out, it's been agonizing having to keep it hidden from you."

He hugs her again and places a kiss on her shoulder.

"That's why you didn't have coffee?"

She nods.

"We only have to figure out how to tell her," she nods her head in the direction of Alyson who is now intrigued by the pop-up roller-coaster card.

Alan thinks for a little while before disappearing into his office next door. He comes back moments later with a photo album in hand.

"Aly, hop over here," he pats the space between (Y/N) and him.

(Y/N) leans down and places a kiss on the top of her head as Alyson settles into the bed with Paddington by her side.

"Who's this?" Alan asks as he opens the photo album - her photo album - revealing a small bundle of baby lying in Alan's arms.

"That's me!" She exclaims excitedly, looking up at her father.

"That's right. And this is you, too. You just started crawling here," he points at another picture.

"Oh, look at that dress!" (Y/N) points at the picture on the next page of her christening. "I wonder where I stored that..."

Alan's heart fills with warmth and pride as he relives the wonderful memories of his firstborn. He revels in the way she felt as he picked her up in the hospital for the first time. Excitement creeps in, too, at the thought of another small human joining them in seven-and-a-half months.

Alyson laughs as she sees a picture of Alan with cake on his face next to Alyson with a handful of cake on her first birthday.

"These are all pictures of you as a baby, Aly-bear," Alan explains. "Do you see, here you were just a newborn, then you sat up for the first time, then started crawling and talking. And look, now you sleep in your own bed and go potty in the big potty, yes?"

Alyson nods her head with a wide smile as she keeps looking at all the pictures.

"Aly, do you know what a sister is?" (Y/N) presses.

Alyson thinks for a little bit, her face scrunched up similarly to what Alan does sometimes.

"No...?"

"It's when a little kid like you has to look after a small little baby like in the picture," she explains. "Can you remember anyone from pre-school who might be a sister?"

"Hmm... Nisha has a little baby. And Tommy has a little baby, too."

"That's right. But they're mommies have the babies, they just have to help look after them. That means Nisha is a big sister and Tommy is a big brother."

"Oh, like how Daddy is a big brother for Aunt Sheila and Uncle Michael, and Uncle David is a big brother for Daddy?"

"Exactly like that," Alan chuckles.

"If you're a big sister, it means that you'll always have a friend at home to play with any time during the day."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" She exclaims happily.

"So, we were wondering... If you also wanted to be a big sister perhaps?" (Y/N) continues.

"Well, what will I need to do?"

"If you say yes, when the baby is born, you will look after it, and because it won't move much, you could give it some of your toys, bring it it's bottle, sing to it, or even read to it..."

"Can it sleep in my big bed?" She asks hopeful.

"Well, darling," Alan starts, "once the baby grows, just like how you grew, and it is as old as you, then it can sleep in your bed with you if you'd like that."

"And..." She thinks again. "Can I give it some of my sweets?"

They both chuckle before answering, "Yes, you can give it your sweets. And on birthdays, you can help plan and decorate."

She looks solemnly down at her beloved Paddington, "Do I need to give Paddy to it?"

"No, no, sweetheart. That's very thoughtful of you, but Paddington is yours. You can help pick out another toy for the baby."

"Okay, then, yes. I think I wanna be a big sister," she smiles up at both her parents who both leans down to hug her.

"Can we take another picture for my book?" Alyson asks as they all pull away, referring to her album.

"Yes, but Daddy needs to use to loo first," Alan hops out of bed and walks to the en-suite.

With excitement and happiness filling her heart, (Y/N) quickly places all the gifts back into the large gift bag and sets it out of the way, in the corner of the room.

She unlocks her phone and sets it against the turned-off television in camera mode.

"Why can't we just take a picture like you and I always do?" Alyson asks as she stands on the foot of the bed.

"No, Daddy doesn't like selfies," (Y/N) answers as she goes to stand next to Alyson, making sure all three of them will fit in the shot.

"Heaven knows why," she mumbles under her breath.

"Okay, you guys ready?" She calls as Alan enters from the en-suite, adjusting his boxer shorts in the front.

"It's on a timer, can you just press the button, love?" She asks Alan.

Alan bends down, squinting at the phone as he presses the button and hurries back to the bed. He picks up Alyson and wraps his arm around his wife and new unborn baby, love, and adoration radiating off of him like sunrays.

"Happy Father's Day!" They all say in unison with wide smiles as the camera shutter goes off.

Indeed, it has by far been the happiest of Father's Days.


End file.
